


A Curse and The Future

by fbstj



Category: The Alliance Trilogy - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbstj/pseuds/fbstj
Summary: On his fifteenth birthday the crown prince was told a prophecy, or maybe more of a curse: "your son will steal your throne, your nation will become prosperous and fair, but not under your leadership"





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is a vastly alternative universe, the first few lines of this were very much inspired by how useless and ineffectual the king and queen seem to be, and the hope for the siblings and their friends in making a better world. 
> 
> head canons include Sasha wanting to and successfully identifying as a man (at least, more often than identifying as a woman) and then being given the crown by Lia because of reasons.
> 
> … OK and so maybe I also wanted to see an enemies to friends thing between Sasha and Andrea, and also formalise Lia's bonds with both Marie and Derek, they all deserve to be together.

On his fifteenth birthday the crown prince was told a prophecy, or maybe more of a curse: "your son will steal your throne, your nation will become prosperous and fair, but not under your leadership"

By the time of his coronation, over a decade later, he had forgotten all about the words, being too busy learning his future roles and beginning a family. His Queen and three adorable Princesses, they were growing up so fast. The king hastily assembled his father's cabinet and placed his trusts in them to run his country as it had been doing, concentrating on finding a place for his country in the ever expanding outside world. The queen worked just as hard upholding the court and nobility to their side of the bargain, eventually roping in her daughters into her prefered world, preparing them to help solidify their monarchy for the future. They delegated, organised, arranged and performed their duties, and expected the world to accept their rule, taking all of the many attacks on them as inevitabilities of their successful rule.

They expected their daughters to accept their roles, but they still doted heavily on them; their heir had their implicit blessing to dally discreetly with her best friends, even her ladies, as long as she performed her role as heir and helped her mother manage court. The middle child was allowed to play with the soldiers, because self defence is always useful after all, but she always pushed the boundaries, even from a young age. The youngest was allowed to sit in with her father and the cabinet, learning more about his goals and aspirations for his nation, bringing joy and happiness to his office after long meetings with discussion and jokes about the issues they faced.

When the poison was found in their meal, the emergency cabinet suggested sending the kingdoms heirs away in case the enemies were still close. Their parents agreed easily and the winter without their children was quiet, after the fervor of their departure and investigation of the reason. The disturbing correspondence and early hurried return of their children only added to the rulers' discomfort, resulting in them becoming more strict with their children's freedoms, expecting more serious and directed involvement in their roles over their hobbies.

The shock of the duke only intensified their expectations of the two younger princesses, prioritising their possible futures as allies even more. The fallout from the attacks on the visiting princes uncle are quickly forgotten as the king is pushed from the wall. When he eventually wakes, the world is different, the power hungry have power, the queen has blindly pushed her daughters into her own ways, thinking they, like her, will be ok if they're distracted by court.

The world is different, and the king is changed too, weaker and more exhausted than he has ever felt, shrunk and confused by the effort he cannot find. The armies attack offers him a view of his own mistakes, and reminds him of that curse from way back when. He has no sons but he decides to become more involved in the heirs future and her fiance's life too. The queen, holled up with her eldest is in shock, but sees how effective a leader the heir is and is quietly proud while she recovers. Seeing the efforts of her daughters and the skills they have amassed put into use demonstrates to her some of her own mistakes.

After the battle, the queen is angry at Sasha's desertion, at her own failure to stop her own daughter, at the king's inability to stop the deserter soldiers. The king is distraught that his daughter has been taken on this journey, and that he let the battles happen and was unable to protect even his family.

The king and queen quickly realise how badly they fumbled with their powers, and decide to hand responsibility to Lia, their eldest, the daughter that has survived her ex-fiance's treason and all the antics since with more poise and determination than they themselves could muster. She is something of a hero to the nobility, as is her husband.

Hearing about this plan, Lia quickly executes a plan, spreading rumors and heroic tales throughout the peoples of the city and world, using her contacts and the allies of her sisters group, heroic tales of Sam the secret prince that rescued the people from the tyrannical coup and its greedy instigators, and also for tackling the criminal underworld in secret. At her coronation she declines and hands power to her now-brother.

Sam swiftly realises that rebels deserve to be heard that the divisions need to be mended, but probably doesn't quite understand the memo from Gabe about not expecting forgiveness, about listening. Gabe is appointed as champion of the people, tasked with helping rebuild trust with their citizenry. Lia accepts the task of helping educate and reform the nobility. Somehow strong alliances are kept with the foreign prince and he becomes a somewhat permanent ambassador, and both he and the king still find time to train with the guard.

Andrea becomes a more vocal opponent, staging rallies and organises public opposition groups, with funding from both Gregory's adventures and surreptitiously from the government itself, via third parties, with instruction from Will. Soon enough King Sam and Andrea find themselves in the same forum, and that particular meeting devolves quickly, but the following ones swiftly evolve until the other forum members attempt to work around the hate-flirting.

Lia and Derek and Marie become an openly poly powerhouse of a trio, and are loved by the people for it. Nate becomes head of the guard, and recruits and integrates the city guard and the city itself. Eli and Sam (or sometimes Sasha) under suitable costume and aliases still escape into the city, sometimes- no, often crossing paths with Will. They eventually disguise themselves and get married in a small ceremony in the lower city. Their trusted friend the ambassador offers to be fake-married to Sam for the public.

With some more of the Crowns secret help, but maybe not as much as you'd expect, Pieter finds his way to the top of Lukas' organisations, and slowly reforms the underworld into a place that recruits the destitute and assists them in recovering and reforming themselves into people that can be proud of themselves. They form legitimate businesses as 'fronts' which somehow quickly employ all the recovered into gainful employ.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual attempt at fan-fiction, the inspirational curse really made me want to write a story about it, but I came to realise how similar it was to the story I just read and decided I'd rather try and make it fit this world. I know it doesn't fit the beginning and could probably be made a little more integrated, and I probably missed the mark on characterisation and motivations... ahh well I hope people enjoy it


End file.
